Link, the Dimension Traveler
by DVD185
Summary: Link and Zelda get attacked by a dimension mage! Now Link must travel through dimensions to save Zelda!
1. The Mario World, Part 1

DVD: Hi!

DVD185: (doinks up) Hi!

DVD: We decided to start a new story that actually has a **PLOT!** (psycho theme)

Random person: (is about to speak, when he randomly explodes)

Person: AAAH! (runs away)

DVD: This joke would become clearer to you if hadn't removed Poke' Duel Monsters ADVANCED from the Headquarters Dude: (in the distance) I wonder if DVD minds cleaning up gaps in existence...

DVD: Anyway, this has nothing to do with Poke' Duel Monsters, and it has a plot **and **a fourth wall! By the way, , if any of you even think of deleting this story, I'll just put it on my website. You can delete my stories, but you can't delete the documents!!! Muahaha!!!

DVD185: So, it begins! (ahem) (does weird "doinky dance") Doinky doinky doinky doinky! WHEEE! (Mr. Weight)

* * *

Disclaimer: DVD doesn't own Mario or Zelda in any way, shape or form. 

DVD: I don't have any money! Go away!

Lawyers: Aww... (leave)

* * *

DVD: Last time, nothing happened.

* * *

So our story begins with Link and Zelda walking down the road. 

Link: So, tell me again why you called me out to Hyrule Castle?

Zelda: Because I was bored and it was fun.

Link: Not again!!!

Zelda: ...Okay, okay, it was because around this time of year, Ganon would randomly appear and start trying to take over the world! So, I called you out here so we could defeat him before he starts killing people again.

Link: ...So, you've noticed a pattern in these games?

Zelda: Yes, exactly!

Link: Oh... what about when Vaati appeared and started trying to kill people?

Zelda: Oh, that was sometime in Autumn; Ganon usually appears in the spring.

Link: Oh. What about when both Vaati **and **Ganon appeared and started trying to kill people?

Zelda: ...You're getting off-topic! My point is that Ganon usually appears right about...now.

(Wind starts blowing really hard)

Link: ...

Zelda: My point exactly.

(evil-looking portal appears)

Link: Ooh... creepy.

???: (steps out of portal)

Zelda: Wait a minute... you're not Ganon!

???: I'm not what now?

Zelda: (glares at him) Are you subbing in for him?

Link: He must be on vacation...

(cut to see Ganon relaxing on a chair in Acapulco)

Ganon: Aahhh...

(cut back to Link, Zelda, and ???)

Zelda: Uh huh... so if Ganon's in Acapulco, who're you?

???: Heh heh heh... I am merely a dimension traveler, and I have landed in the wrong dimension. But because of this mistake, I have met a beautiful maiden. I couldn't pass up such an opportunity, could I? As for my name... my name is Joe.

Link: O.o JOE?!

Joe: Yes. Joe.

Link: What kind of name is Joe?!

Joe: What? What's wrong with Joe?

Link: Well... it's just... Joeish! Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing?!

Joe: Who, me? Oh, Zelda was just being annoying as I was putting her in this really big sack, so I was giving her sedatives.

Link: O.o Hey, wait a minute! Why'd you put her in a bag? And why are you powering up a really... big... blast... mommy!

Joe: Meheheh... (fires blast)

Link: AAAAAAAGH!!!

(camera pans out to show the world)

(nuclear explosion)

Black spot where Link was standing: (sizzle)

Joe: Don't worry, Link. You aren't dead... some things are worse than death...

Zelda: (from in the bag) What the heck did you do to him?!

Joe: What?! The sedatives wore off already?!

* * *

Link: (swirling through the gap between dimensions)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

(swirly portal thing opens)

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (falls through portal) AAAAAAAAAAH-(splat)

(camera pans out to show that Link is sprawled on the top of a floating Island)

Link: Oww...

Bomb-omb: (drops right next to link)

Link: What the...?

Bomb-Omb: Eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee!

Link: Okay, now you're just--

Bomb-Omb: (explodes)

Link: AAAAAH! (flies into the air and almost falls off the island) Phew! That was close! (gets back up)

Several Bomb-Ombs: (drop onto the island) Eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee-eee!

Link: Aw, crud! (pulls out bow and arrows and begins shooting Bomb-ombs, making them explode)

More Bomb-Ombs: (drop onto the island)

Link: Where are these things coming from, anyway?!

Bigger Bomb-Ombs: (begin dropping on the island)

Link: Ack! I'm running out of arrows! (manages to shoot them all down, but runs out of arrows) Ah, crud!

Meanwhile, on top of the nearby mountain...

King Bomb-Omb: (sitting in a lawn chair, waiting for Mario to arrive so he can throw him off the mountain again) (A/N: has the setting of the story set in yet, or must I explain it further?)

King Bomb-Omb: Hm... Let's check the current state of this world. Are the Goombas Goombing?

Random Bomb-Omb: (Looks) Yup.

King Bomb-Omb: Excellent! Are the Cannonballs cannoning?

Bomb-Omb: Yup!

King Bomb-Omb: Ah, and is the Chain Chomp chomping?

Bomb-Omb: (looks at Mario being eaten by Chain Chomp) I think so.

King Bomb-Omb: Perfect! And are the Bomb-Ombs bombing?

Bomb-Omb: Y-What the heck?!

King Bomb-Omb: Hm... it seems that the Bomb-Ombs are attacking a little green blob on the floating island. Let's go check it out.

Meanwhile, on the floating island...

Link: Phew! I just managed to kill all those stinkin' bomb-like things. There's only one thing that could make this situation any wor-

King Bomb-Omb: (Lands on Link) That's odd... where'd that little green blob go?

Link: (muffled) Mmph...

King Bomb-Omb: Oh, look! There's that little green blob! Hello, Mr. Little Green Blob!

Link: Mmph. Hi.

King Bomb-Omb: (begins jumping for joy at having found the "little green blob")

"Little Green Blob": X.X Ow... Why is my name suddenly little green blob?

King Bomb-Omb: What? What do you mean?

"Little Green Blob": That! (points to the left of the colon)

King Bomb-Omb: Ah.

Fourth wall: (shatters)

DVD: Ack! No! (repairs fourth wall before the evil randomness monsters seep in)

Daricio: (begins appearing in random places) And here and here and here and here and here and here and...

DVD: -.- Too late.

Daricio: See, DVD? I told you you couldn't do a fourth wall-ified story without it being ruined!

"Little Green Blob": Who are you... and will you change my name back to Link?!

King Bomb-Omb: Oh, so that's your name, little green blob?

"Little Green Blob": YES!

DVD: Get out of my story, Daricio. Go invade my other one!

Daricio: But it got deleted!

DVD: ...just get out.

Daricio: (emoticon) disappears

Link: I'm confused...

DVD: (snaps)

All characters: (forget that DVD exists, and about the land beyond the colon)

Link: (to DVD) who're you?

DVD185: He's the author!

Fourth wall: (shatters)

DVD: AAARGH!!! (snaps)

Fourth wall: (ish fixed)

DVD185: (appears in mimey box thing)

All Characters: (forget who DVD, DVD185, and Daricio are)

Link: Who're you?

DVD185: (from the box) He's the author!

Fourth wall: (shatters)

DVD: AAARGH!!! (snaps)

Fourth wall: (ish fixed again)

All Characters: (forget who DVD, DVD185, and Daricio are)

Link: Who're you?

DVD185: (from the box) He's the author!

Fourth wall: (shatters)

DVD: AAARGH!!! (snaps)

Fourth wall: (ish fixed again)

DVD185 and Daricio: (are banned from the story)

All Characters: (forget who DVD, DVD185, and Daricio are)

Link: So... who're you again?

DVD: I'm the author. (slaps hand over mouth) Oops!

Fourth Wall: (shatters... again)

DVD: (receives bill) -.- (hands bill to Kaiba)

Kaiba: Where'd _I _come from?!

DVD: (shruggie) Where were you when I teleported you here?

Kaiba: In my office, working!

DVD: Then you came from your office.

Kaiba: -.- (disappears)

Link: I'm confused...

All Characters: (forget who DVD, DVD185, and Daricio are)

Fourth wall: (ish fixed... again)

DVD: Now then, before we get any further interruptions--

Link: Who're you again?

DVD: I'm the-- wait a second... I'm DVD.

Link: Cool! What do you do?

DVD: I'm the-- **WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS?!**

Link: Why?

DVD: **BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO REVEAL THE FACT THAT THIS IS ONLY A STORY**--oop! -.- Dang it!

Fourth wall: (shatters yet again)

Link: Oh, and let me guess, you're the author, right?

DVD: -.o' (twitch) (snaps) (disappears)

All Characters: (forget who DVD, DVD185, and Daricio are)

Link: That was weird.

Bomb-Omb King: So... where were we?

Link: Oh, you were squashing me.

Bomb-Omb King: Oh, okay. (sits on link)

Link: Why'd I say that?

Bomb-Omb King: (shruggie)

Link: (pokes Bomb-Omb King with sword)

Bomb-Omb King: O.O **OWIE!** (jumps off) That's it! Now I'll throw you off the island!

Link: Not if I can help it! (throws boomerang at Bomb-Omb King)

Boomerang: (tink!) (plop)

Bomb-Omb King: O.o Flea... (flicks boomerang back at Link)

Link: (gets smacked by boomerang and falls down a hole) AAAH! (plunk!)

Meanwhile...

Mario: (getting eaten by Chain Chomp )AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chain Chomp: Arf! Arf!

Mario: (escapes somehow) (A/N: e-scap-e!) Phew! Mama-mia! (runs away)

Chain Chomp: Arf?

Mario: No, you-a cannot-a have a snack!

Chain Chomp: Arf arf arfie!

Mario: No-a! I am not a snack!

Chain Chomp: (whines) Arf...

Mario: Oh-a, fine-a! (throws Goomba at Chain Chomp)

Goomba: O.O AAAAH! (gets eaten)

Chain Chomp: Arf! (emoticon)

Mario: Are you-a happy now?

Chain Chomp: Arf! (emoticon)

Mario: Good-a. (walks toward the mountain) I-a wonder where-a all of the Bomb-Ombs went-a... (walks up the mountain) (gets smacked by cannonball) OOF! Dat's a spicy meat-a-ball-a!

Random Goomba: O.o

Mario: What-a?

Random Goomba: (runs away)

Mario: ...(shruggie) (continues up the mountain reaches cannon) Cool-a! (Gets in cannon) I can blast-a all the way to the top-a! (**BLAMMO!)** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-(splats on top of the mountain) Mama-mia!

(camera pans out to show that there's _nobody up there_.)

Mario: Isn't there-a supposed to-a be-a some kind of a boss up here-a???

Meanwhile...

Link: Well, at least I'm safe down here in this ho- (cannon pops out with Link in it) Oh, crep! (A/N: Crep is a funny word!)

Bomb-Omb King: OoooOOOOooooh! Cannon! And Mario's waiting for me at the top of the mountain! Hmm...

Link: Now, then, how do I aim this thing so I can escape? (A/N: E-scap-e!)

Bomb-Omb King: (grabs cannon and points it at Mario)

Link: Hey, who's that little red guy on the mountain?

Mario: Hey, who's-a that-a little green-a blob-a in the cannon? And why is-a the Bomb-Omb King-a over there-a pointing the cannon at... me? Mama-Mia!

**BLAMMO!**

Link: O.O AAAAAAAAAAH! My **_HAT!!!!_** (smacks into Mario)

Mario: **(smack)** OOF! Dat's a spicy meat-a-ball!

Link: O.o ... Hey! Where's my hat?!

Bomb-Omb King: (Jumps onto the mountain) Oh, you mean this thing? (puts Link's hat on) It's comfortable, but the elf look is kinda cheesy!

Link: (twitch) Stop making fun of my hat!!! Give it to me or else!

Bomb-Omb King: No!

Link: (French accent) My name is Linkeldo Akandii Besmonjo. (A/N: Typing random keys is fun!). You stole my hat. Prepare to die.

Bomb-Omb King: O.o

Link: My name is Linkeldo Akandii Besmonjo! You stole my hat! Prepare to die!

Bomb-Omb King: Where'd you come up with that name?

Link: My name is Linkeldo Akandii Besmonjo! You stole my hat! Prepare to die!

Bomb-Omb King: Stop saying that!

Link: _My name is Linkeldo Akandii Besmonjo! You stole my hat! Prepare to die!_

Bomb-Omb King: You're driving me insane!

Link:_** My name is Linkeldo Akandii Besmonjo! You stole my hat! PREPARE TO DIE!!!**_ (throws bomb at Bomb-Omb King) (loses French accent) Run away! (runs)

Mario: What-a the heck-

(camera pans out to show the world)

(nuclear explosion)

Mario: (black and charred) Mama-mia!

Link: (perfectly fine) I told you to run away.

Mario: What-a was that-a?

Link: A bomb.

Mario: Oh, you-a mean a Bomb-Omb-a?

Link: No, a bomb. Common noun.

Mario: Bomb? What's-a that-a?

Link: This. (holds up bomb)

Mario: Ooh... Bomb-Omb with-a no eyes-a!

Link: -.- (throws bomb at Mario)

Mario: BLAMMO! Owie!

Link: (rolls eyes)

Mario: Who-a are-a you, anyway?

Link: I'm Link.

Mario: Link?

Link: Yes, Link.

Mario: I haven't-a seen-a you around-a before...

Link: Well, I'm not exactly from you're world-

Mario: O.O He's an alien-a! _Shoot it!_

Link: I'm not an alien! I just came from another dimension because some guy came, took Zelda, sent me here, and _now I wanna go HOME!!! _cries (_A/N: Italics are fun!)_

Mario: Hm. Sounds-a like a personal problem to me-a.

Link: -.- Are there any dimension-mages around here?

Mario: (rather bluntly) No.

Link: -.- Are you sure?

Mario: Yes.

Link: Positive?

Mario: Yes.

Link: Negative?

Mario: No.

Link: Obliterative?

Mario: Yes.

Link: Areyousureative?

Mario: Yes.

Link: Come on! There has to be at least one dimension-mage around here!

Mario: Nope.

Link: (cries)

Mario: Say-a, where's-a the star?

Link: The what?

Mario: The star!

Link: Oh, you mean this thing? (holds up star)

Mario: Yes, that-a thing! Gimme! (grabs star) (ahem!) (does weird "I got the star" dance) Da dat dat da dat dat! Here we GO!!! (disappears)

Music that had been playing: (stops abrubtly)

Link: What the?! Hey, where'd he go?! How do I get outta here?! I just wanna go home! (camera begins to pan out slowly )Can't I at least get off this mountain? Hey, what's that big ball-like thing? What the- AAAAH! (splat)

(camera eventually pans out to show the world)

Weird Voice-Over Dude: And so Link experiences the horrors of... _The Twilight Zone!!!_ (Twilight Zone Music plays) (A/N: Don't own it!)

To be continued...


	2. The Mario World, Part 2

DVD: And now…

(divider)

YamiDarkness: Last time, Link and Zelda got attacked by Joe, the dimension traveler. While Zelda was captured, Link got sent to the Mario World! Now Link is trapped in the Bomb-Omb Battlefield, and has no way to get out! Can Link find a dimension traveler in time to save Zelda? Find out in… uh… this chapter.

(divider)

Chapter 2: Linky-poo finds a dimension traveler!

(divider)

Disclaimer: DVD does not own The Legend of Zelda or Mario.

(divider)

Link: (still complaining from last chapter) I promise, if you let me out of here, I'll… I'll… I'll quit smoking! And doing drugs! And I'll quit drinki-

Mario: I-a didn't know-a you-a smoked-a, drank-a, and did-a drugs-a. You're a baaaaad boy!

Link: I don't. And when did you get back here?

DVD: (calmly walks up) Remember, kids. Smoking, drinking, and doing drugs is bad for you. It causes cancer, brain damage, and makes you smell bad. It also makes you die. Cancer is bad, too. Cancer causes tumors, death, and stuff. Brain damage is-

Readers: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

DVD: Right. Now, we return you to your normal randomness.

DVD185: (doinks up) (does weird doinky dance) Doinky doinky doinky doinky! WHEEE! (Mr. Weight)

Link: Who the heck are-

DVD: Oh, no you don't! We aren't doing that again!

DVD185: Do what again? Make the fourth- (Mr. Weight) Ow.

Link: The fourth what?

DVD: Nothing. Ignore him. He's insane. And inane. And stupid.

Link: Oh. But what's behind that? (points at colon)

DVD: That? That's the land beyond the colon. O.O (winces, preparing for fourth wall breakage)

Link: Ew.

DVD: Huh? … -.- Not that colon!

Link: Oh, you mean the colon on a keyboard.

DVD: Two things. One, how do you know what a keyboard is? And two, why hasn't the fourth wall shattered yet?

Link: Fourth wall? You mean like when they film a movie?

DVD: Yeah. And how do you know what a movie is?

Link: n.n I'm smart!

DVD: No you're not. You're just a piddly little character.

Link: Character? Oh, you mean like letters on a computer!

DVD: How do you know all of this stuff and you still haven't figured out that this is just a story!

Link: (Wasn't listening) Sorry, what did you say?

DVD: Oh, just the fact that this is- will you **pay attention while I'm talking to you!**

Link: You got any twos?

Mario: Go-a fish-a.

DVD: Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted. (disappears, along with DVD185)

Mario: Hey-a, that-a guy-a just disappeared-a.

Link: Hey, just like an author would! (fourth wall shatters)

Meanwhile in Authorland…

DVD: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!

Meanwhile, in The Mario World…

Link: So that must mean that this is (Gets zappoed by a Mr. Glowy Author Power Thingy, much like in Poke' Duel Monsters, The Comic, found on the website) not a story.

Mario: O.o But-a didn't-a you just-a say that-a this (gets zappoed by Mr. Glowy Author Powers) is-a not a story

Link: What? Oh, never mind. What were we talking about?

Mario: I-a forget-a.

Link: Oh.

Mario: Oh! I-a remember-a! You were-a sayin' that-a you didn't-a take-a drugs-a.

Link: Oh, right. I don't. Anyway, how do I get out of here?

Mario: Oh-a, you just-a need a star-a.

Link: That's it?

Mario: Yup.

Link: What? But I had a star, and it didn't do anything!

Mario: Really? When?

Link: In the last chapter! (fourth wall shatters)

Meanwhile, in Authorland...

DVD: -.-

Meanwhile, in the Mario World...

Link: Anyway, (mindwipe location"Link" time"past 10 seconds" topic"chapters") ...what was I talking about again?

Mario: You-a were-a (mindwipe location"Mario" time"past 13 seconds" topic"chapters") Uh... I-a forget.

(Repair location"fourth wall")

Link: So... why couldn't I exit the level when I picked up that star?

Mario: ...Oh! You-a didn't-a do the "I Got-a the Star-a" dance!

Link: ...What?

Mario: The "I Got-a the Star-a" dance!

Link: You mean like this? (does weird doinky dance) Doinky doinky doinky doinky! WHEEEE! (Mr. Weight) Ow...

Mario: (smacks forehead) No-a, not that-a one! This-a one! (Does the "I Got the Star Dance", even though he didn't really get the star) Da dat dat da dat dat! Here-a we GO! (Note: this dance only appears in the original "Super Mario 64" game. For some reason, they didn't do it right in the D/S version.)

Link: (crawls out from under the Mr. Weight) Oh. But you aren't gone now!

Mario: -.- You-a need-a the star-a, stupidhead.

Link: Oh.

Mario: (sigh-a)

Link: Well, how do I get the star?

Mario: By-a defeating Koopa Troopa in a race-a.

Link: Oh. Who's Koopa Troopa?

Mario: Are-a you-a dense! He's a big, fat-a, ugly, retarded-looking turtle-a with big-a, green, stupid-a shoes! How could you miss... him... He's-a standing right-a behind-a me, isn't he-a?

Link: Yup.

Mario: (sigh-a)

Koopa Troopa: Hey there, Mario? Who's your little green friend?

Mario: His-a name is-a Link-a.

Koopa Troopa: Oh. (looks at Link) Hi, Linka!

"Linka": -.- It's Link.

Koopa Troopa: Really? (looks at "it") Hi, Link!

"Linka": No, _I'm _Link! Not it!

Koopa Troopa: Ooh! Not it!

Link: ... (to Mario) You're right. He is retarded.

Koopa Troopa: WHAT! (Turns all demonic and junk and stuff)

Link: O.O I didn't mean it!

Koopa Troopa: (turns back) Oh.

Link: O.o

Koopa Troopa: ...Anyway, you guys wanna race?

Link: Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!

Koopa Troopa: Hmm... I wanna race someone that's fast...

Link: Me! Me! Pick me!

Koopa Troopa: Someone who'll actually stand a chance...

Link: MEEEEEEEE!

Koopa Troopa: I pick... Mario!

Link: -.-

Mario: n.n (drops Nintendo Power magazine) (A/N: I don't own Nintendo Power.) Yay!

Koopa Troopa: All right, then! Ready... set... GO! (begins running)

Mario: (is about to start running, when Link trips him) (trip, SPLAT!)

Link: Man down! Man down! That means I have to run for him!

Mario: -.-

Link: n.n

Koopa Troopa: Uh... Okay! Ready... Set... GO! (starts running again)

Link: (Activates Pegasus Shoes) (Runs up the mountain at light speed, while jumping on Goombas, blasting through cannonballs, and running over Mario)

Mario: -.-

Link: n.n I win!

Koopa Troopa: (runs up the mountain v...e...r...y... s...l...o...w...l...y...) Whew! Okay, you win! Now, I'll give you a star!

Star: (appears)

Link: Now, all I have to do is do that stupid "I Got the Star Dance" and I'm outta here. (grabs star) (Does the "I Got the Star" dance) Da dat dat da dat dat! HERE WE GO! (disappears)

Music that had been playing: (stops abrubtly)

Mario: O.O No-a! He got-a it! That-a means I'm-a stuck here... Unless-a... (goes and kills himself)

Meanwhile, in Princess Toadstool's Castle...

Painting: (ripples)

Link: (Pops out) That was weird. ("You got the star!" music plays) O.o

Mario: (Pops out) Mama-mia!

Link: O.O WHAT! But I got the star! Not you!

Mario: Oh, I just-a killed-a myself.

Link: O.O WHAT!

Mario: (shruggie) I-a had-a more lives-a.

Link: **_ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT I COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT ANYWAY!_**

Mario: ...Maybe...

Link: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

(Camera zooms out to show the world)

(Nuclear Explosion)

(Camera zooms back in)

Link: (sigh) Well, anyway,- (You're talking to Toad music plays)

Toad: Hi, little green dude!

Link: What? "**Little **Green Dude?" Look who's talking, short stuff!

Toad: (Turns bright red) Grr...

Link: O.o

Toad: I may be small, but I have a **REALLY BIG HAMMER! **(brandishes really big hammer)

Link: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs)

DVD185: Like poop! (Mr. Weight)

Toad: (Chases Link around the room)

(They run back and forth across the screen for a few minutes)

Mario: (playing Solitaire) (whistles to himself) Maybe-a I should've-a warned him about that-a.

Daricio: (Walks up and peers over Mario's shoulder) ...That black five can go onto the red six.

Mario: (seethes for a moment) **_I KNOW!_**

Daricio: ...Well, you don't need to get touchy about it... (leaves)

Mario: (grumbles for a moment) ... (stares at solitaire game for a moment) ... (places five on six)

Meanwhile...

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- wait. (turns around) I have a really big hammer, too! (wields megaton hammer)

Toad: (glares at Link)

Link: (glares back)

("Quickdraw" music from Kirby Superstar plays)

Both: (attack each other at the same time)

Megaton hammer: (ish PWNED!11)

Link: X.X Ow.

Toad: Never underestimate the power of a mushroom (with a really big hammer)!

Link: Mushroom? Isn't that some kind of drug or another?

Toad: (twitch) (twitch)

Link: (PWNED!1) (PWNED!1!1) (PWNED!1!1) (PWNED1!1) (PWNED!1!) (PWNED!111111) (Lands in front of Mario)

Mario: Hey-a, Link, how're you-a doing-a?

Link: Kill me...

Mario: Why-a?

Link: (slowly removing his butt from the floor) I didn't mean literally!

Mario: Well-a, what did you-a mean-a?

Link: That-

(cut to show giant teddy bears dancing around the screen)

(cut back to Link and Mario)

Link: ...hurt!

Mario: O.O Such-a language-a!

Link: (ahem), anyway, are you absolutely certain there are no dimension mages **anywhere**?

Mario: Yup.

("You're talking to Toad" music plays again)

Link: O.o

Toad: That was a random topic change... now, anyway...

Link: yes?

Toad: **_I_** know a dimension mage!

Link: (casts death glare in Mario's general direction) Oh, really?

Mario: (randomly playing "Taps" on a harmonica)

Link: O.o You people confuse me!

Toad: ...Wanna know who the dimension mage-

Link: **_YES!_**

Toad: (blown away)

Link: Wait! Come back, little mushroom-drug, come ba- (PWNED!1!) . Whee! You came back! n.n

Toad: (to Mario) And he calls **us** crazy.

Mario: Well-a, no, mostly just-a me-a.

Link: For good reason! Now, tell me where the dimension mage is. I have to get home so I can save my girfrien- I mean, uh, the princess.

Toad: Princess? That's **exactly **who the dimension mage is!

Link: O.o Princess Zelda's a dimension mage?

Toad: Zelda? Sounds like a video game!

(Legend of Zelda music begins playing)

Link: -.- That's because it **is **a video game!

Toad: Oh. Well, I wasn't talking about Zelda. I was talking about Peach... **Mario's** girlfriend.

Mario: (turns bright red)

Toad: (PWNED!1!11) Ow.

Daricio: (girlish giggling) (PWNED1!1!1!1!) . Hee...

All: (Wonder who she is, where she came from, and who (PWNED1!1!1!1!) her)

Link: So, where is Peach?

Toad: Oh, she got captured by Bowser and locked in a painting. Now we have to find all of the star power from within the castle walls so we can save her!

Link: ...(sobs) Now I have to save **two** princesses! (A/N: Princessessessessessessessesses! n.n)

Daricio: Princessessesses... (Giggles) (Wanders off)

Everyone else: (A/N: Because if I put "All," it would imply that Daricio is doing it too!) O.o

Link: Fine! I'll go save the princess!

(Ten minutes later)

Link: (In Jolly Roger Bay) I hate this place! I hate this background music, too!

DVD185: But I like this song! It's all cool and stuff! (gets eaten by the giant eel)

Mario: (Wonders how Link collected all of the stars in levels 1 and 2 in all of 10 minutes, then wonders why he's not eating doughnuts while watching horror films at midnight, then realizes that by the time DVD's writing this, it **is** midnight, and realizes why DVD can't think straight)

Link: (Trying to collect red coins) Where are they all, anyway?

Mario: (whistles) (hides one behind his back)

Link: (frantically searching the ship) (starts searching the rest of the lagoon)

Mario: I-a wonder where-a that last-a red coin-a is.

Link: You mean you don't have any idea where the last one is?

Mario: I might...

Link: Well, where is it?

Mario: (shruggie)

Link: (walks toward Mario, trips and falls in the cannon)

Mario: Ooo, cannon! (walks over to the cannon, blasts Link across the level)

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (splats into opposite wall) (then opposites into the splat wall) (whatever)

Mario: O.o How-a do you-a opposite-a into a splat-a wall-a?

DVD: (shruggie)

Mario: Where'd-a you-a come from-a?

DVD: (shruggie) (disappears)

Mario: (blink) ... (shruggie) (PWNED!1!111) OW!

Link: (wielding megaton hammer) Hey Mario, I think I found the last red coin. Now, how does that dance go again? Uh...

Mario: What-a? You've-a only done it-a 16 times-a! How could-a you-a forget-a already!

Link: Oh! I remember now! (does weird doinky dance) Doinky doinky doinky doinky! WHEEEE! (Mr. Weight) Ow. Wrong dance.

Mario: (rolls eyes)

Link: Oh, yeah! (does the "I Got the Star" dance) Da dat dat da dat dat! Here we go!

(divider)

DVD: Well, that chapter was supposed to be bigger, but I'm lazy like that.

DVD185: But what about the part where- (Mr. Weight)

DVD: Next chapter, my Yami. Next chapter.


End file.
